Pustynna przygoda
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Doflamingo przybywa na Pustynną Wyspę, żeby ubić interes, ale nieoczekiwanie spotyka starego znajomego. Obu panów łączyły kiedyś zażyłe stosunki, jak jest teraz...?
1. Chapter 1

To zwykły HOMOPORNOL, czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Przed publikacją z błędami w obu częściach walczyła dzielnie Kana, dziękuję! :*

* * *

**Pustynna przygoda **

_(DoflamingoxCrocodile)_

_One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody_

_Tekst przeznaczony dla osób dorosłych_

* * *

Droga do kasyna wydawała się dłużyć z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Kurz na szerokich ramionach, osłoniętych czarnym płaszczem, był dowodem na długą podróż, jaką odbył przez pustynię, aby pozyskać do organizacji Nico Robin. Ostatnią dziedziczkę starożytnej wiedzy, która zdoła wydobyć ukryte przed światem tajemnice z obelisków znajdujących się w Alubarnie.

Pierwsze pogłoski o jej obecności w pustynnym państwie przywitał z rezerwą, zdając sobie sprawę, jak zwodnicze bywają wieści z drugiej ręki, niepotwierdzone żadnymi dowodami. Dopiero kiedy obecność Nico Robin w Alabaście była pewna, udał się do Nanohany, gdzie ostatnio ją widziano i tam porozmawiał w dość nieoczekiwanych okolicznościach. Nadal widział przed oczami zapłakaną kobietę, która siedziała u jego stóp i prosiła, nie, błagała, o ratunek przed Rządem. Nie okazał litości, a zaproponował solidny układ. W rękach dzierżył władzę nad światem, tylko jeszcze świat nie był tego świadomy.

Plan zakładał zbudowanie firmy od podstaw, a za cel wybrał łowców głów. Kogóż innego mógł zrzeszać, jak nie ludzi zajmujących się zawodowo eliminowaniem niepożądanych jednostek? Chętni sami garnęli się do zdobywania sławy i pieniędzy, nie zdając sobie sprawę, że przyczyniali się do obalenia istniejącego porządku.

Z tłumu bezimiennych głupców wybierał silniejszych, którym nadawał tytuły, a z czasem zajmowane miejsca, zmieniały się, aż w końcu formowała się elita organizacji z najpotężniejszym Mr. 0 na czele. Ostrożnie dobierał współpracowników, którym wyjawiał swoją tożsamość, dlatego z cichą radością przywitał wiadomość, że Daz Bones zamierza dołączyć do organizacji. Znajomość przeniesiona na Grand Line z Nowego Świata zaowocuje w przyszłości, tego był absolutnie pewien. Siła Mr. 1 to niepodważalny dowód jego zdolności do spiskowania i pożądania władzy. Ludzie kochali, gdy się nimi rządziło, dlatego tak chętnie pozwalali sobą manipulować i wykorzystywać do własnych celów, a potem porzucać, jak zepsute zabawki. Zadawał sobie sprawę, że wyeliminowanie Bonesa stanowiłoby problem w przyszłości, ale w przypadku pokrzyżowania jego misternie uplecionego planu, nie będzie oszczędzał nawet sprzymierzeńców.

Odnalezienie „Plutonu" to priorytet, który zepchnął na dalszy plan marzenia o zostaniu Królem Piratów. Zbyt silna konkurencja obudziła go z beznadziejnego snu, w jaki zapadł po śmierci Gol D. Rogera i porażce z Whitebeardem. Jeszcze odegra się na tym starym durniu za upokorzenie go w czasie pojedynku. Dobrze zapamiętał ten dzień i tylko czekał na okazję do zemsty.

Nieświadomie rozmasował nadgarstek tuż pod złotym hakiem. Nadal odczuwał dłoń w miejscu gojącej się rany, a przy zmianie klimatu poszarpane nerwy rwały, wywołując nieprzyjemne fale bólu, czasami naprawdę silne. Przygryzł cygaro, gdy jego uwagę przykuły różowe pióra. Jednie przelotna chwila wystarczyła, aby ogarnęło go irytujące uczucie radości. Przeczesał palcami włosy, gdy grzywka zasłoniła oczy w kolorze węgla i uśmiechnął się z wyższością, w kierunku wejścia do kasyna. Właściciel różowego płaszcza przechadzał się czerwonym dywanem, obserwując pływające w sadzawce krokodyle z czystą przyjemnością, Crocodile od razu odgadł, gdzie krążyły jego zboczone myśli.

Rozmasował palcami skroń, drugą odruchowo potarł i skaleczył się hakiem, założył kosmyk czarnych włosów i dotknął blizny szpecącej jego oblicze. Zastanawiał się, jakie będzie pierwsze wrażenie Doflamingo po tylu latach. Paskudne znamię znaczyło twarz od jednego ucha do drugiego na wysokości oczy, przez co obawiał się, że możne stracić wzrok, jednak obyło się bez trwałego kalectwa.

Prychnął i zaśmiał się na głos do swoich myśli. Roztrząsał kwestię wyglądu i tego, czy w takim stanie spodoba się temu psychopatycznemu ptaszysku? Głośne warknięcie przykuło uwagę cholernego flaminga. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyciągnął język na widok starego znajomego. Co za maniery! Doflamingo wskazał na wejście do kasyna i zniknął w środku, zaproszony przez odźwiernych, spoglądających po sobie w strachu przed popełnieniem błędu. Dostrzegli kątem oka właściciela i zadrżeli, skłaniając pokornie głowy, gdy ich mijał, błyszcząc złotym hakiem, którym pocierał zdrową dłoń, a jego wzrok nie opuszczał pleców Doflamingo.

Czego szukał w Alabaście? Ten podstępny dureń mógł namieszać w jego planach, jeżeli będzie węszył w odpowiednich miejscach. Crocodile nie cierpiał niepewności, a postawiony pod ścianą wykazywał tendencje do desperackich kroków.

Przechadzał się samotnie pod pozorem poznania miasta, na co do tej pory nie miał czasu. Tak naprawdę musiał uwolnić się od papierkowej roboty, która wymagała od niego uwagi przy zarządzaniu kasynem. Gra niewarta świeczki, ale jeżeli chodziło o utrzymanie pozorów, zakasał rękawy i męczył się z biurokracją, zanim ostatecznie nie zdecydował się na zatrudnienie sekretarki.

Dzisiaj przeprowadził pierwsze rozmowy, które srodze go rozczarowały. Dzień zapowiadał się pechowo od chwili, kiedy zobaczył pierwszą kobietę. Potężnie zbudowaną, z mocnym makijażem i papierosem w ustach, klnącą jak szewc. Druga poradziła sobie nie lepiej. W końcu znalazł odpowiednią osobę, lecz wyznała w tajemnicy, że daleko jej do kobiety, co tylko bardziej załamało Crocodile'a.

– Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał, stojącego przy wejściu Doflamingo, przyglądającemu się młodym kobietom w wytworne strojach, zmierzających szybkim krokiem do kasyna. – Straszysz mi klientów, cholerny flamingu! – warknął Crocodile, a mężczyzna w różowych piórach spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Kopę lat – zawołał, zbliżając się do Crocodile, lecz przywitał go jedynie niezadowolony grymas. – Nie cieszysz się na mój widok? – zaśmiał się Doflamingo.

Podszedł do mężczyzny, złapał za klapę marynarki i przyciągnął do siebie, zbliżając ich twarze, lecz Crocodile odsunął się w chwili, gdy odźwierny otworzył drzwi, uderzając nimi właściciela. Doflamingo wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, lecz groźne spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny trochę go uspokoiło. Rozejrzał się po wejściu, środek przywitał z zachwytem, nawet szczerym, jak zauważył Crocodile.

– Fufu, robi wrażenie – pochwalił, przeszedł za Crocodilem po czerwonym dywanie otoczonym przez pracowników, kelnerów trzymających w rękach tace z drinkami i cygarami, a także kobiet, które próbowały wręczyć mu przekąski, których nie przyjął. – Witają cię jak króla.

– Czego tu szukasz? – powtórzył właściciel kasyna, odprawiając swoich pracowników jednym, krótkim gestem.

– Przybyłem w interesach, a spotkałem ciebie. Czy to nie zabawny zbieg okoliczności? – zachichotał, spoglądając na Crocodile'a z uśmiechem, który znał za dobrze, żeby dać się zwieść na te marne gierki. Domyślał się czegoś, nie mówiąc wprost, oczekiwał, że Crocodile ujawni wszystkie swoje plany.

Właściciel kasyna prychnął, odwrócił się do niego plecami, rzucając mimochodem:

– Jeżeli mogę pomóc, daj znać, a tymczasem...

– Oferujesz pomoc i uciekasz? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

Udawane oburzenie wyszło Doflamingo tak dobrze, że przestraszył młodą kobietę, która spojrzała na niego nieprzychylnie, jednak zaraz pożałowała tego, kiedy przejął kontrolę nad jej ciałem i zmusił do spoliczkowania stojącego obok kelnera, zaskoczonego nagłym wrogim gestem ze strony koleżanki z pracy.

– Przepraszam... – jęknęła płaczliwie, po czym ponownie uderzyła go w twarz drugą ręką. – Wybacz, to nie ja – tłumaczyła żałośnie.

– Skończ z tym – warknął Crocodile.

– Nie uważasz tego, że to zabawne, fufufufu? – zapytał, zanim nie zmusił mężczyzny do położenia dłoni na sporych piersiach kobiety, za co dostał w policzek już bez udziału Doflamingo.

Crocodile oddalił się do swojego gabinetu drogą dla VIP–ów, a Doflamingo podążył za nim swoim ptasim krokiem.

– Nie zaprosisz mnie do siebie? To niegrzeczne ignorować gościa – poskarżył się, a Crocodile westchnął.

– Sam się wprosisz, jak będziesz chciał.

– Masz rację – przytaknął, zamykając za nimi drzwi do przestronnego, ale ciepłego wnętrza, w którym wyraźnie często przebywał, bo meble i zasłonki przesiąknęły zapachem wody kolońskiej i cygar. – Nabrałem ochoty na małą zabawę – zagadnął i zamierzał przejąć kontrolę nad Crocodilem, zanim ten nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu i nie zmaterializował po chwili po drugiej stronie pokoju przy drzwiach.

– I tak nie powiesz mi, co tutaj robisz, zanim się nie zabawisz – westchnął z udawanym żalem, pod którym skrywał gorące pragnienie takiego rozwiązania kłopotliwej sytuacji. Rozpiął kamizelkę, odsłonił swoją pierś, a Doflamingo zaśmiał się zadowolony, dotykając włosków na jego mostku.

– Przechodzisz od razu do rzeczy. To mi się podoba. Chcesz to zrobić tutaj? – zapytał Doflamingo. Jak na rozkaz podążył za Crocodilem do biurka. – Jesteś pełen niespodzianek. Słyszałem o pewnym interesującym okama...

– To nie twój interes – warknął Crocodile.

Doflamingo zaśmiał się na widok bananowych gadów pływających za szklaną ścianą, całym ciałem wykazując chęć skomentowania ironii, ale Crocodile rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, za które Doflamingo uśmiechnął się z radością.

– Ładnie się urządziłeś – powiedział w zamian, hamując się przed uszczypliwymi komentarzami.

– Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

– Znowu zaczynasz nudzić. A gdzie zabawa? – zapytał, wdrapując się na biurko obok Crocodile'a, który zajął swoje miejsce w fotelu.

Oparł ramię na podłokietniku, jak zawsze kiedy czytał.

– Nie jesteś tu dla zabawy.

– Nie jesteś zbyt miły dla swojego gościa, a ja chciałem cię zaprosić do swojej załogi – powiedział, a Crocodile prychnął, gdy Doflamingo złapał za rozpiętą marynarkę i przyciągnął go do siebie.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że się zgodzę?

Doflamingo nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

– Jesteś bardziej szalony niż myślałem.

– A ty sprytniejszy. Czy prawienie komplementów cię zachęci?

– Nie dołączę do twojej załogi – powiedział stanowczo starszy mężczyzna, machnął hakiem i przysunął do siebie pudełko z cygarami. Doflamingo uderzył w nie dłonią, zatrzymując w miejscu i nachylił się w stronę Crocodile'a.

– O ile nie zardzewiałeś, mam dla ciebie inną propozycję – uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy dostrzegł zrozumienie w oczach Crocodile'a.

– Myślisz, że podołasz? – zakpił Crocodile odwracając wzrok, co było dużym błędem w obecności Doflamingo.

Cios padł zanim zdołał osłonić twarz, jego głowa opadła na ramię, a usta wypełniła krew z przygryzionego policzka. Crocodile spojrzał na niego krzywo, zdmuchnął z oczu grzywkę, ale Doflamingo nie czekał na odpowiedź, zamiast tego złapał za marynarkę krokodyla i szarpnął w górę, żeby rzucić nim o biurko.

– I jak ci się podoba? – zaśmiał się, ułożył dłoń na jego plecach i mocno przygniótł do blatu, a Crocodile zaśmiał się chrapliwie, czując rosnącą ekscytację na myśl o tym, co zamierza zrobić Doflamingo.

– Niespecjalnie – powiedział w zamian, a Doflamingo zamarł majstrując przy jego spodniach. – Nie waż się używać na mnie swoich sztuczek – warknął, odwracając się w jego stronę, wymierzając atak hakiem, ale Doflamingo się uchylił.

Ostatnią próbę przerwania jego wesołej zabawy podjął, łapiąc za nadgarstek prawej ręki, która obejmowała jego męskość.

– Udajesz nieprzystępnego? – dociekał Doflamingo i uchylił się przed atakiem haku, ale jego koniec zdołał drasnąć policzek młodszego mężczyzny.

Crocodile zaśmiał się zadowolony, czym przykuł uwagę Doflamingo, ścierającego kciukiem krew cieknącą z rany.

– Jeszcze jakiś czas temu nasączałem go trucizną, może powinienem znów zacząć – powiedział spokojnie starszy, a Doflamingo zamarł w pół ruchu. – Czyżbym cię przestraszył? – zapytał niewinnie, a młodszy przyszpilił prawą rękę Crocodile'a nad jego głową.

– Naprawdę życzysz mi w tym momencie śmierci? – uśmiechnął się sprytnie, maskując niepokój czający się w nerwowo drgających ustach.

Starszy zaśmiał się w głos, oblizał usta, a Doflamingo w odpowiedzi mocniej ścisnął jego nadgarstek, zdzierając mu z tyłka spodnie.

– Masz ochotę na żarty? Postaram się zrewanżować – powiedział zwyczajnie Doflamingo. – Niebezpiecznie sobie pogrywasz.

Doflamingo zlizał z policzka płynącą krew, w zamian wpijając się w szyję Crocodile'a. Poczuł, że w trudnej pozycji, w jakiej się znalazł, po przyciśnięciu jego nadgarstka do biura i skręceniu bioder po dziwnym kątem, Doflamingo łapie go pod kolanem i unosi w górę, układając wygodniej na biurku. Teraz leżał bokiem, a kałamarz wbijał się pod żebro. Skrzywił się i spanikowany rozejrzał po otoczeniu, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Następnie skupił uwagę na młodszym mężczyźnie, który tylko na to czekał.

– Robiłeś to kiedyś w ten sposób? – dociekał zadowolony.

Crocodile spojrzał na niego zarumieniony, osłaniając się przez natrętnym wzrokiem.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknął, słyszą jedynie radosny śmiech w odpowiedzi.

– Urozmaicam naszą randkę – wyznał, rozsuwając uda Crocodile'a. Jedną nogę unieruchomił przy swoim biodrze, drugą w miażdżącym uścisku uderzył o blat. Złapał męskość starszego i zaczął pocierać, by go pobudzić.

– Cholera – warknął Crocodile, zanim Doflamingo nie odsunął się od niego i nie rozpiął spodni. – Postaraj się – zagroził, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się na widok nabrzmiałej erekcji.

– Ale najpierw to...

– Co... Niech cię – jęknął Crocodile, gdy poczuł, że dwa palce zaczynają się w nim poruszać, imitując żywe ruchy Doflamingo. – Posuwasz się do... tego.

– Nie chcę cię uszkodzić, bo znowu mi uciekniesz – wyznał ze skruchą, której w rzeczywistości nie czuł, zabawa jednak szybko mu się znudziła. Bez ostrzeżenia zastąpił palce penisem przez co Crocodile jęknął z bólu, złapał za ramię opierającego się o biurko Doflamingo i posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba.

Oblizał usta na widok wykrzywionej w bólu twarzy Crocodile'a. Uczucie stopniowo zmieniało się w przyjemność, chociaż niepokój o bycie przyłapanym nie pozwolił mu całkowicie poddać się zabiegom młodszego.

– O co chodzi?

– Ktoś nas przyłapie.

– Boisz się, że zobaczą jaki jesteś zboczony, stary krokodylu?

– Ciebie to mało interesuje, ale ja mam tutaj jakąś opinię! – warknął, na co Doflamingo mocniej pchnął biodrami i ścisnął w dłoni jego nabrzmiałą męskość.

– Czyżby?

Ugryzł go w szyję, kiedy Crocodile pozwolił sobie na słabe protesty.

– Co powiesz na twoją sypialnię?

– Co knujesz?

– Zaniosę cię tam – oświadczył z determinacją Doflamingo, a starszy przyglądał mu się z mieszaniną niedowierzania i przyjemności płynącej ze zbliżenia. Odtrącił rękę młodszego mężczyzny, wsuwającą się pod jego biodra. – Obejmij mnie kolanami – polecił, a Crocodile spojrzał na niego jak na karalucha.

– Sam pójdę.

– Nie pozwolę ci uciec – oświadczył. – Jeżeli nie chcesz, to skończymy tutaj – zagroził. Crocodile walczył ze sobą przez długą chwilę, ostatecznie przekonało go echo kroków na korytarzu. Owinął kolana wokół pasa Doflamingo, co ten przywitał z zadowoleniem.

– Teraz ramiona – podpowiedział, a Crocodile, nie patrząc na rozanieloną twarz Doflamingo, przytrzymał się jego szyi.

– Nie zamierzasz... – westchnął, gdy poderwany w górę opadł, pogłębiając penetrację. Sprzeciw zamarł w bolesnym przygryzieniu warg.

– Widzisz, ile korzyści płynie ze współpracy?

– Zamknij się, cholerny flamingu.

Musiało być mu trudno iść z takim ciężarem w takim stanie, ale skoro sam się o to prosił, Crocodile'owi wcale nie było go żal, zamiast tego uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, mimo pulsującego bólu i pomysłów na spędzenie kilku następnych minut, które nagle zmieniły się w godziny.

I tak udali się do sypialni, w której spędzili następne godziny, wypełnione bólem i przyjemnością, przeplatane z bezmyślnym ględzeniem Doflamingo, a następnego ranka...

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

**Pustynna przygoda**

_(DoflamingoxCrocodile)_

_One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody_

_Tekst przeznaczony dla osób pełnoletnich_

* * *

Rano obudził się z policzkiem wciśniętym w poduszkę, zupełnie sam w łóżku śmierdzącym seksem. Podniósł się z ociąganiem, z wdzięcznością przyjmując odrobinę prywatności, ale kiedy tylko uniósł pościel, skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Zboczone ptaszysko! – warknął, doskonale świadom, że nikt go nie usłyszy, a szkoda, bo powiedziałby do słuchu temu nieokrzesanemu flamingowi.

Niechętnie, z błogim wyrazem twarzy podniósł się, zaraz jednak zachwiał i opadł wyczerpany z powrotem na łóżko, sprawiając sobie dodatkowy ból. Ubrany jedynie w przepoconą, lepiącą się koszulę, spojrzał na drzwi łazienki, westchnął i ponowił próbę dostania się do umywalki.

* * *

Chłód kafelek pod bosymi stopami przywitał ze skrzywieniem. Zimna woda przyniosła wyczuwalne orzeźwienie, więc powtórzył tę czynność. Wanna była brudna od mydlin, za co z pewnością mógł podziękować Doflamingo, który zaproszenie, aby czuł się jak u siebie w domu, potraktował dosłownie, rozrzucając po podłodze zużyte ręczniki i mydło w płynie.

Crocodile pokręcił głową, nie kłopotał się sprzątaniem, zamiast tego napuścił letniej wody do wanny i usiadł w niej z przeciągłym sykiem, czekając aż wypełni się do połowy, potem zanurzył po brodę.

Rozmyślał nad wieloma rzeczami, ciesząc się z powodu rychłego wyjazdu Doflamingo. Nic tak nie poprawiałoby mu nastroju jak ulotny ślad po jego obecności. Jedynie ślad, żadnych namacalnych dowodów w postaci ugryzień i siniaków na całym ciele. Intensywne wspomnienie minionej nocy. Przekonał się, że wyobraźnia tego zboczonego ptaszyska nie zna granic. Jego ciało wypełniał ból, mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa, a tępy ból głowy przyprawiał o mdłości.

Kąpiel zajęła wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się odprężył i wyszedł, czując chłodny powiew na skórze, co nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Nie miał służby w swoich prywatnych pokojach, obawiając się zdemaskowania, zbyt przewrażliwiony na punkcie spisków i szpiegów. To oznaczało tylko jedno.

Owinął ręcznik wokół bioder jedną ręką, chociaż nadal odruchowo używał drugiej, przypominając sobie w ostatniej chwili, że przez większość czasu zastępuje ją hak, chroniący wrażliwy jeszcze kikut.

– Krokodylku, wróciłem, złociutki – zakpił Doflamingo, wpraszając się do łazienki bez pytania. – Stroisz się dla mnie? – zapytał, muskając palcami mokry policzek starszego mężczyzny, a Crocodile strzepnął jego rękę, odsuwając twarz na bezpieczną odległość.

– Co tu jeszcze robisz? Nie dostałeś tego, po co przyszedłeś?

– Ładnie pachniesz – przyznał, zbliżając się do jego wilgotnych włosów, umytych w pachnidłach wykonanych z eterycznych ziół.

Crocodile nie zamierzał unikać jego dotyku, kiedy jednak młodszy przetarł palcami bliznę, nadal nie był pewny jego opinii, a krępował się poruszyć tak żenujący temat. Zamiast tego odgarnął grzywkę do tył, zabłąkane krople spłynęły z końcówek na pierś.

Doflamingo zachłannie obserwował, jak spływają po torsie, a później zostają wchłonięte przez puchaty ręcznik. Bez uprzedzenia położył dłoń na wsuniętym nieporadnie kawałku materiału, a Crocodile spodziewał się, że go zsunie i spragniony powtórzy ostatnią noc. Młodszy mężczyzna w zamian poprawił wystający koniec i poklepał go po pośladku, ściskając mocniej, a przez twarz Crocodile mignął grymas bólu.

– Przyjemności zostawimy na później, teraz pora na interesy – wyjaśnił i wyszedł grzecznie, zostawiając za sobą zarumienionego od wyraźnego już podniecenia Crocodile'a. – Nie musisz się śpieszyć, poczekam – oznajmił, pozostawiając uchylone drzwi.

Bezczelne ptaszysko! Crocodile bezskutecznie zamierzał przeczekać falę podniecenia, ale kręcący się po pokoju hałaśliwy gość przeszkadzał, nie pozwalając na wyciszenie. Zsunął z bioder ręcznik, który opadł na kafelki i przysiadł na wannie, zażenowany tak jawnym podsłuychiwaniem, próbował zapomniec o gościu za ścianą.

– Niech cię piekło pochłonie, przeklęty flamingu!

– Słodki jak zawsze – skomentował młodszy po drugiej stronie drzwi. – Już myślałem, że mnie zawiedziesz.

Jego śmiech przyjemnie podrażnił ego, a Crocodile poczuł, że zadziałał na niego pobudzająco, gdy wyobraził sobie poprzednią intensywną noc, skrępowanie zniknęło, nie próbował nawet zachowywać się ciszej, specjalnie jęczał tak, żeby przeklęty flaming pożałował swojego odejścia. Miał nadzieję, że spodnie cisnęły go teraz równie mocno, jak pulsował jego tyłek.

Ooo

Sir Crocodile zajął miejsce przy biurku, gdzie sprawdzał rachunki po ostatniej dostawie, ale ciągłe stukanie, chichot i mrukliwe komentarze rozpraszały upragnioną ciszę. Doszło nawet do sytuacji, że głośniejsze drapanie drażniło jego wrażliwy słuch, a gwałtowny wybuch śmiechu spowodowany znalezieniem zabawnej pozycji wśród książek z jego prywatnego zbioru przekreśliły sprawę.

– Co tu jeszcze robisz? – warknął w stronę przechadzającego się wzdłuż akwarium Doflamingo.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak wpatruje się w jednego z przepływających krokodyli, podczas gdy gad obnaża na niego kły. Jeden uśmiech Doflamingo przegnał drapieżnika na drugi koniec akwarium, a Crocodile'owi nie pozostało nic innego, jak westchnąć i ponownie zagłębić się w lekturze.

– Pomyślałem, że rozpracuję, co knujesz, a potem zaproszę cię do swojej załogi. Co na to powiesz? – zagadnął niewinnym, konwersacyjnym tonem Doflamingo, przysiadając na skraju biurka, które jeszcze wczoraj służyło do zupełnie innych celów.

– Nie interesuje mnie praca dla ciebie – powiedział, opierając się na ramieniu, porzucił jednak swoją pracę, przetarł zmęczone oczy o barwie bryłki węgla.

Nieświadomie potarł szramę, co przykuło uwagę Doflamingo. Nie minęła chwila, a Crocodile poczuł na swoim policzku jego długie palce, a po nich języki błądzący za uchem.

– Mam ochotę znowu to zrobić, właśnie tutaj – powiedział wprost, a Crocodile rzucił mu w zamian ponure spojrzenie, prychnął i odepchnął jego palce, chociaż wiedział, że stał na straconej pozycji.

Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że wczoraj podobało im się tak samo mocno, za co Crocodile nienawidził się stukrotnie słabiej, niż by tego pragnął w rzeczywistości.

– Mało mnie interesują twoje potrzeby – odpowiedział w zamian i czekał na reakcję Doflamingo. Ten jedynie z rozmysłem patrzył na Crocodile'a, a napięcie rosło z każdą sekundą. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się przekornie i odsunął się od starszego mężczyzny.

– Skoro nie chcesz... – powiedział z zawodem. – W takim razie opowiedz mi o swoich planach – zaproponował, a Crocodile uraczył go jedynie prychnięciem. Przeczesał palcami włosy o barwie surowego węgla i uśmiechnął pod nosem.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne – oświadczył i ponownie skupił się na dokumentach, rejestrując jednocześnie, że kolejnym obiektem zainteresowania Doflamingo stały się prywatne zbiory wina, ustawione w bezpiecznym miejscu, z dala od wścibskich oczu gości.

– Myślisz, że długo zdołasz okłamywać tych starych pierdzieli z Rządu? – zapytał pewny siebie Doflamingo, podrapał stopą po łydce, a Crocodile nie poświęcił jego słowom żadnej uwagi. – Wiesz, że coś podejrzewali, kiedy doszły ich słuchy o twoim przybyciu do Alabasty? – dociekał uparcie Doflamingo, czym tylko wzmocnił jego irytację. Ten człowiek nie szanował świętego spokoju, ale jego słowa niosły ze sobą ważną informację.

– W takim razie... – zaczął, przeżuwając przekleństwo, które cisnęło mu się na usta, gdy zauważył, czym zainteresował się Doflamingo. – Dlaczego jeszcze się nie pojawili?

– Kto powiedział, że ich tutaj nie ma? – zaśmiał się Doflamingo, a Crocodile wyczuł wyraźną groźbę czającą się za tymi słowami.

– Ty? – rzucił beznamiętnie, w rzeczywistości niepokój ogarnął wszystkie jego myśli.

Czyżby pojawienie się tego ptaszyska nie było przypadkowe, a stanowiło zaplanowaną akcję inwigilacji jego organizacji? W takim razie w jaki sposób dowiedział się o prawdziwych celach Baroque Works i jaką on pełnił w niej rolę? A może zwyczajnie blefował, oczekując na potknięcie ze strony Crocodile'a, które mógłby wykorzystać? Ryzyko było zbyt wielkie, aby mógł podjąć pochopną decyzję, dlatego skupił się uważniej na rozmowie, w nadziei, że wyłapie przełomowy moment.

– Przeceniasz mnie – zaśmiał się, ale Crocodile zrozumiał aluzję.

Musiał przynajmniej trochę udobruchać Doflamingo, żeby ten nie powiedział tym durniom z góry o swoich podejrzeniach. Może nie miał dowodów, jednak silna pozycja pozwalała stawiać warunki.

– Zamierzasz długo ciągnąc tę gierkę? – warknął Crocodile, a uśmiech na twarzy Doflamingo zwiastował nieszczęście. – Tak myślałem – westchnął starszy mężczyzna, odczytując zamiary towarzysza, kiedy ten porzucił książkę na stoliku przy regale z winami.

Opasłą i poplamioną, prawdopodobnie stary dziennik, który zachował ze względów sentymentalnych. Już dawno powinien się pozbyć dowodów na żenującą przeszłość, strawiona przez ogień spełniłaby swoją rolę, pozostałaby jedynie przyjemnym wspomnieniem. Młodszy podszedł do Crocodile'a z butelką drogiego wina w ręce.

– Coś na rozluźnienie?

– Nie stać cię na nie – odpowiedział opryskliwie Crocodile, a jego szczera chęć pokojowego załatwienia sprawy prysła z chwilą, kiedy butelka wytrawnego wina rozbiła się o kamienną posadzkę.

– Mówiłeś coś?

– Nie zachowuj się jak urażony dzieciak – warknął Crocodile, obdarzył rozbitą butelkę zirytowanym spojrzeniem i westchnął przeciągle, rejestrując uśmiech Doflamingo.

Ochota na zapalenie zwróciła jego uwagę na pudełko z cygarami, które chwilę wcześniej padło ofiarą młodszego mężczyzny.

– Planujesz zagarnąć Alabastę dla siebie? – dociekał niewzruszony, wracając do rozmowy. Crocodile nie udzielił odpowiedzi, co tylko sprawiło, że uśmiech na twarzy Doflamingo poszerzył się. – Masz w tym jakiś cel?

Ostatnie pytanie zabrzmiało bardziej jak stwierdzenie, ale Crocodile zobowiązał się odpowiedzieć na nie, chociażby z przekory.

– Powiedzmy, że tak. Co w związku z tym? – dociekał, jednak takie pytania były zbędne.

– Staruchy bardzo by się ucieszyły możliwością pozbawienia cię przywilejów.

– Nie wydaje mi się – oświadczył z pewnością w głosie.

– Fufufu, myślisz, że puszczą ci coś takiego płazem?

– Jeżeli w ogóle się o tym dowiedzą – oświadczył tajemniczo Crocodile i odsunął fotel od biurka, na którym przysiadł Doflamingo, trzymając się za kostkę i opierając na kolanie łokieć. – Mam coś, co ich zainteresuje.

Ukrywanie prawdy przed tym cholernym flamingiem nie miało większego sensu, szczególnie, że nie należał do tępych idiotów, a już w ogóle nie planował go wydać. Chciał jedynie postraszyć, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, co mogło przyjść mu do głowy, więc lepiej zagrać z nim otwarcie, bez niedomówień.

– Jeżeli spróbujesz na mnie donieść – oświadczył, stając przed nim z wyciągniętym hakiem – dopilnuję, żebyś także stracił swoją pozycję.

– Myślisz, że się przestraszę? – zaśmiał się, zsunął z biurka i przytulił do Crocodile'a, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

– Jak się nazywał ten as w twoim rękawie?

Doflamingo odsunął się, odpychając od ciepłego ciała pachnącego olejkami do kąpieli z Nanohany. Zdaje się, że patrzył mu w oczy, trudno stwierdzić przez ciągłą obecność okularów na jego nosie.

– Joker – przypomniał sobie Crocodile, a długie, silne ramię nagle przycisnęło go mocniej do siebie, czuł wyraźnie ciepły oddech na policzku, a później przy uchu.

– Tak chcesz pogrywać? Nie boisz się, że się sparzysz?

– Chyba kpisz, cholerne ptaszysko mnie nie przestraszy – zaśmiał się, a Doflamingo mu zawtórował.

– Będę musiał dokładnie przyjrzeć się tej sprawie – wyjaśnił tajemniczo, a Crocodile'a jedynie prychnął. – Chyba nie myślisz, że mam coś wspólnego z podziemiem. Fufufu, przeceniasz moje możliwości.

– Raczej ty niedoceniasz moich. Długo jeszcze będziesz biadolił?

– Co? Czyżbyś odzyskał ochotę? – zaśmiał się Doflamingo, rozpiął rozporek Crocodile i wsunął za pasek rękę, oblizując z apetytem wargi. Dotknął nabrzmiałej męskości reagującej na jego nagłą bliskość.

– Zamknij się, cholerny flamingu.

Crocodile przyciągnął go do pocałunku, wyczuwając na jego wargach szeroki uśmiech, zanim wsunął do jego ust swój długi, zachłanny język. Pierwszy pocałunek pozostawił niedosyt, dlatego pozwolił się wciągnąć w drugi, aż zaparło mu dech i musiał wydostać się z ciasnego uścisku.

– Tylko tyle? – zaśmiał się Doflamingo. – Wczoraj wydawałeś się energiczniejszy.

– Zamknij się – warknął Crocodile, a młodszy mężczyzna rzucił nim o biurko i przycisnął do niego, a kant boleśnie wbiły się w krocze. Uderzył głową starszego o blat, aż nie jęknął i wtedy zbliżył usta do jego ucha.

– Teraz lepiej? A może powinienem przemówić w inny sposób?

Wolną ręką ponowniei wsunął dłoń w bieliznę Crocodile'a, mrucząc z zadowoleniem.

– Musisz się przygotować? – zakpił starszy, ocierając się biodrami o jego nikłą erekcję.

– Fufufu, wstydź się, staruszku.

– Tylko na tyle cię stać? – zawtórował jego wcześniejszym słowami i poruszył sugestywnie biodrami. – Znałem lepszych.

Poczuł ruch bioder, domyślił się, że Doflamingo spuścił spodnie, pomagając jednocześnie jemu, mocującemu się z nabrzmiałą erekcją.

– Przeciągasz strunę, stary krokodylu! – warknął przy jego uchu i naparł bez ostrzeżenia, aż Crocodile musiał zacisnąć mocno powieki, żeby nie dać mu satysfakcji oglądania jego łez i przygryźć wargę do krwi, bo jęk czaił się na granicy z bolesnym krzykiem. – Jesteś większym masochistą niż myślałem – zagadnął, gdy Crocodile oparł czoło o chłodny blat, ale nie dane mu było przywyknąć do sytuacji.

– Muszę być skoro się z tobą zada... za... za... Co wyprawiasz? – wyjęczał, gdy Doflamingo poruszał się szybko i brutalnie, jednocześnie zaspokajając również jego potrzebę.

– Jedynie wykonuję twoje polecenie – zakpił, uderzając mocniej biodrami o jego pośladki.

Crocodile nie zdołał już zatrzymać jęku, ale Dolfamingo jedynie uśmiechnął się i nagrodził go wolniejszym tempem, kiedy Crocodile na oślep wymierzył mu cios.

– Skąd te nerwy, staruszku? Wiesz lepiej ode mnie, że ci się podoba.

– Zamknij się wreszcie, zawsze tyle gadasz?

– Przeszkadzam ci? –

Crocodile'a usłyszał szept w swoim uchu. Słowa poparł czynami. Doflamingo doprowadził go do szału bolesnymi ruchami o różnym stopniu intensywności.

– Dzisiaj nikt nam nie przeszkodzi? – zainteresował się nagle, gdy Crocodile poczuł się na granicy spełnienia, a mimo to Doflamingo nie pozwalał mu dojść.

– Co ci chodzi po głowie?

– Mówiłeś, że nie zamykasz się w gabinecie. A gdyby teraz ktoś wszedł?

– Lubisz publiczność? – warknął Crocodile pełen najgorszych przeczuć.

– Nie mnie stanął – zaśmiał się wprost to jego ucha. – Widzisz, jaki chętny – przesunął dłonią w górę i w dół, oszczędnie, prawie delikatnie, niewyczuwalnie, lecz biodrami nadal uderzał o jego pośladki. Sapanie za plecami utwierdziło Crocodile'a w przekonaniu, że nie tylko jemu podobała się zabawa.

– To boli, cholerny flamingu.

Sięgnął ręką do pasa, ale dłoń Doflamingo zatrzymała go w miejscu, złapała za nadgarstek i przycisnęła ją do biurka, za co Crocodile nagrodził go prychnięciem.

– Dojdź wreszcie! – wysyczał.

Mocno przygryzł wargę i sapnął z ulgą, dochodząc, ale Doflamnigo potrzebował czasu. Miarowe uderzenia jego bioder kołysały ciałem Crocodile'a, przeklęte ptaszysko wreszcie się zamknęło. Crocodile uśmiechnął się zadowolony, ale powód do radości szybko umknął razem ze słowami Doflamingo.

– Widziałem tutaj sporo interesujących osób. Łowców głów i innych takich. Z pewnością to tylko czysty przypadek – zaczepił Crocodile'a, złapał mocniej za biodra i ostatni raz wypchnął przed własnym spełnieniem. – Gdybym był podejrzliwy, zainteresowałoby mnie to...

– Więc się nie interesuj – warknął Crocodile, unosząc się na łokciu.

Poprawił grzywkę, która wymknęła mu się zza ucha, obrzucił Doflamingo wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale ten tylko zapiął zamek spodni, zabrał swój płaszcz i machając nim, zamierzał wyjść z gabinetu ze słowami:

– Widzimy się za jakiś czas.

Uchylił drzwi, ale zatrzymał się, uśmiechając z zadowoleniem. Crocodile uniósł brew, ale zanim się odezwał Doflamingo zatrzasnął drzwi i zakluczył w pośpiechu.

– Sir Crocodile? Jesteś tam?

Natychmiast rozpoznał głos Bon Claya, zamierając ze strachem wypisanym na twarzy. Doflamingo uśmiechnął się mściwie, przysiadł na skraju biurka, spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę, przystawił palec do ust, chłonąc widok za sobą.

– Sir Cro~co~dile~~! – zaśpiewał melodyjnie Mr 2, a myśli starszego mężczyzny skupiły się na zamordowaniu właściciela tego pozbawionego wyczucia głosu.

Chciał się odezwać, ale ostrzegawczy gest Doflamino uwięził w gardle wszelkie słowa. Władczy, niebezpieczny i namacalny. Wiedział doskonale, że z mocą, jaką posiadał ten przeklęty flaming, nie mógł się równać, szczególnie w tak osłabionym stanie.

– Widziałem, że tam byłeś, chowasz się przede mną? – dociekał głos zza drzwi, a Crocodile marzył o tym, aby sobie poszedł. Płonne nadzieje miały to do siebie, że nie lubiły się spełniać. – Mr 0? – szepnął na tyle głośno, że słowa przebiły się wyraźnie przez drewnianą płytę. Starszy mężczyzna zamarł, niespodziewając się takiej niedyskrecji ze strony Bon Claya. Spanikowany obawiał się spojrzeć na Doflamingo.

– Jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym cię odwiedzał, mogłeś powiedzieć! – oświadczył obrażony i prawdopodobnie odszedł, zostawiając Crocodile'a samego z Doflamingo.

– Mr 0, fufufu, a już myślałem, że odejdę z niczym.

– Niech ja dorwę tego durnia – mamrotał pod nosem.

– Teraz nie zadowolę się jedynie twoim słodkim tyłeczkiem – zachichotał Doflamingo, podszedł do Crocodile'a i palcem zarysował linię szczęki, po czym kciukiem dotknął jego warg. – Pamiętasz, jak to się robi, prawda? – zaśmiał się, a starszy mężczyzna przytaknął z rezygnacją, czując ogarniającą go na nowo falę podniecenia.

Nie miał siły się opierać. Doflamingo wiedział, co planował. Wyciąganie informacji nie szło mu najlepiej, chociaż sądząc po pulsującym tyłku, Crocodile przypuszczał, że nie zabrał się za to zadanie poważnie. Teraz jednak miał dowód, mógł z łatwością dopaść Bon Claya przed nim i zmusić do wyjawienia swojej roli przez Rządem.

Crocodile zaśmiał się na wspomnienie zadowolonej miny przeklętego ptaszyska, kiedy zobaczył go przez kasynem. Przebiegły uśmieszek przypominał mu o psychopatycznych skłonnościach tego człowieka, nieobliczalnego pirata, który osiągał wszystko po trupach. Nie zdziwiła go nawet wysoka pozycja w świecie podziemnym, którą zajmował.

Doflamingo wymagał specjalnego podejścia, bo gotów był zaprzepaścić wszelkie jego plany. Za daleko zaszedł, żeby teraz jakiś młokos spróbował to zniszczyć. Wymiana zdawała się najlepszym rozwiązaniem, takiego sojusznika nigdy nie należy lekceważyć, jednak Crocodile wiedział, że zniszczy go w odpowiedniej chwili. Kiedyś nastąpi ten moment, a wtedy będzie miał go dla siebie na własność.

Ooo

Tknięta przeczuciem Nico Robin zajrzała ukradkiem do gabinetu Crocodile'a, po tym jak dostrzegła wychodzącego Doflamingo. Słyszała o nieobliczalnej naturze tego człowieka, w dodatku zachowywał dobre stosunki ze Światowym Rządem, dlatego pierwszą myślą, jaka przyszła jej do głowy, przestraszyła Robin.

Crocodile powiedział wyraźnie, że ją potrzebuje i do tego czasu mogła czuć się bezpiecznie w jego organizacji. Pragnął umiejętności Robin, a ona potrzebowała schronienia, sama zresztą ciekawa, jaką tajemnicę ukrywało Pustynne Państwo.

Ukradkiem dostrzegła spokojnie chrapiącego na krześle Crocodile'a przykrytego płaszczem, nie mając wątpliwości, że to nie ona była celem tej wizyty, zamknęła cicho drzwi i udała do swojej kwatery by poświęcić wolny czas na lekturę ulubionej książki.

KONIEC


End file.
